


Whispered

by amayakumiko



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/pseuds/amayakumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things whispered in the night are the most meaningful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered

As Gibbs looked down on his sleeping partner's form, he felt a rush of guilt, relief, anger, and love wash over him. The love surprised him. He hadn't seen it coming, and had no idea when it had happened.

For a long time after his third mariage he didn't belive in love. But softly touching and admiring his lover's features in the moonlight, he believed, and it felt right.

Laying back down, he pulled Ducky close and whispered three words in the sleeping man's ear before he shut his own eyes and succumbed to sleep. Finally, after almost losing his lover, he was ready to admit love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 17 at the peak of my NCIS phase. 6 years later, and I'm still not ashamed of it. Suppose it needs a more permanant home, I posted it on LJ, and have since purged the account. It's still there, at this link: http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/55431.html


End file.
